The trend in today's economy is toward drive-in service whether it be banking, food service, or even party stores. Changing of oil in a vehicle usually involves leaving the vehicle at a gas station for a few hours, or, if service is immediately available, waiting for at the least a half hour while the vehicle is lifted onto a hoist and serviced. If the attendant must also man the pumps, there are frequent interruptions as the service progresses.
Because of this inconvenience, an oil change is oft times put off and delayed beyond the normal mileage period to the detriment of the engine.
It is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus and a system whereby an oil change, and even a lubrication, can be provided on a drive-in basis from a position below the vehicle and in a matter of minutes, thus reducing the inconvenience to the vehicle owner and increasing the possibilities of a timely oil change.
The track width (gage) of vehicles today varies greatly from the wide track Pontiac to the very small foreign and domestic vehicles made for fuel economy and lower price-range markets. The present invention contemplates apparatus for support over an open service chamber of all passenger vehicles regardless of track width. Other objects of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims.